


the twice fic dump absolutely no one wanted

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon, Angst, Breeding, Collars, Corruption, Crushing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Drug Use, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Fixation, Smut, Unrequited Love, i'll add tags as i go hh, unfinished fics ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: i post all my unfinished fics ever and hopefully end up finishing them later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you look so pretty, baby.  
trans!chaeyoung does questioning!tzuyu's makeup.

tzuyu's eyelids flutter shut, chaeyoung's adept hands carefully guiding the brush over the crease of their eyelid. they inhale, smiling slowly, "thank you for this, chaeyoung."

"of course, baby," he whispers softly, placing a soft kiss to tzuyu's forehead. "you feel tense, love, got somethin' on your mind?"

tzuyu hates how chaeyoung can read them so easily sometimes.

"no," they attempt to lie, but chaeyoung makes a face and they pout, "okay, maybe. but it's really stupid."

and it is. to them anyways. and it's really irrelevant to this entire situation. adding onto the fact they shouldn't be thinking about things like this when they're just twenty-  
  
"hey, now, angel, nothing about it is stupid, i promise you. why don't you tell me, hm? and close your eyes again, i'm gonna need to go back over this one part." he smiles reassuringly, tilting their face up. tzuyu relaxes into his soft touch, breathing a soft sigh of comfort when the brush tickles back over their eyelid. they almost giggle, shivering when chaeyoung gently reprimands them, "well?"  
  
"i'm just a little confused is all," they admit, "how do you know who you are?"  
  
"what do you mean, tzu? also, i'm definitely adding the red. it compliments you right now." tzuyu squirms.   
  
"like. you know," they breathe, "you know you're.. a guy, right?"  
  
"oh!" chaeyoung exclaims.


	2. it's not living (if it 's not with you) [2yeon angst].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon is more into drugs than she will ever be into jeongyeon.

one hundred a single gram for a single hour.  
  
inhale, wipe, sniff, discard.   
  
an unfortunate mishap, wiping one more time, huffing at the blood decorating the back of her hand. jeongyeon frowns, eyes darting between the two other lines by the credit card and nayeon. she knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it; her heart drops into her stomach when nayeon leans back, cocky smirk now in place on her lips.  
  
she doesn't say anything, only licks at her lips, collecting the blood on the tip of her tongue. jeongyeon feels sick.  
  
"what, don't like the sight?" she laughs, clenching her fists and then releasing. her leg is bouncing, body visibly tensing under jeongyeon's eyes. she can tell that nayeon's getting more and more irritated at the sight of jeongyeon staring, knows that she shouldn't keep looking, but it's hard when she sees nayeon like this. it isn't her. it's never nayeon.  
  
"i'm sorry," she utters, finally tearing her eyes away. she lightly taps the table with her pen, mind now long gone. she can't focus on the work she's supposed to be finishing, and nayeon isn't helping with her sudden burst of energy. it never lasts that long though, and the come down makes her more sad than anything.  
  
"don't worry, love, wasn't looking at you. wouldn't wanna waste my time with such an ugly sight, yeah?" it feels like a punch to her gut, stomach twisting, throat tightening. jeongyeon doesn't respond, keeps her head down, and keeps tapping away at the table. "jesus fucking christ, can you stop? you're pissing me off."  
  
she opens her mouth to apologize again, but nayeon's gripping at her jaw and growling low in her throat, "stop apologising. doesn't do shit to fix your fuck ups." the release is harsh, and jeongyeon doesn't really find solace in opening her mouth anymore. she's learned what it's like to deal with nayeon like this. she's picked up on every little thing that'll set nayeon off, and yet she continues to do it.  
  
it's hell, but jeongyeon's always been a little more fond of the devil.  
  
she finds herself slack against the wall, sobbing into her arm as her body shakes and falls forward into jeongyeon's arms. satisfaction never lasts long like this, satisfaction isn't found in jeongyeon. but she's there and she's making herself useful, fingers lightly running along her skin. she writes something into it, but nayeon doesn't really care to even try and make it out. her mind's racing, nothing necessarily sticking around too long, heart racing as she claws into jeongyeon's arms. she wants to find the high again, needs to feel it replacing every bad little feeling and thought, but she can't because she's stuck, and then she's pushing jeongyeon back, standing up and walking over to the small box she keeps every gram in.  
  
jeongyeon hates when she's like this, jeongyeon loves her.  
  
"i don't need you comforting me, jeong, i'm not a fucking kid." she swears under her breath, tears forming in her eyes when she realises that she is in fact out. she'll have to remember to ask chaeyoung for more money sunday.   
  
jeongyeon responds easily, wrapping nayeon back up in her arms and pressing soft kisses to her skin, "you have a problem," she tells her, and nayeon rolls her eyes, "you need help. for me please."  
  
"no."  
  
a single word.


	3. dollar sign snakes (i'm all in the damned) [minayeon smut].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an indirect sequel to my saida thingy ??? i rly wanna finish this hh

an easy target only im nayeon could be. 

and a new mere toy that myoui mina found she could get her hands on, teeth branding her as her own.   
  
a much less complicated game to be played than the one minatozaki sana's little angel is playing. nayeon can cheat at this one unlike dahyun. nayeon could have a chance at winning if only she kept her cards right.  
  
the queen falls, however, and mina's purring deep into her neck, planting two soft kisses, "i thought you were a dom, pretty? told me yourself you could have me on my knees for you, but look at this," she muses, "already melting into my hands, aren't you, doll?"  
  
"mhm, only for you." nayeon whispers softly, bucking her hips up into mina's touch. her knees go weak, and mina's there to grip onto her and keep her steady. that never lasts though.  
  
and it's like this, but nayeon is only a temporary diversion for mina. nayeon will always belong to only mina, but mina? she belongs to no one and nothing.


	4. N.T.T.F [series].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twice orange is the new black au type thing ?? ion kno !

_red and blue lights and the sound of loud sirens are suddenly blaring, and she hears the faint sound of a couple car doors closing. she isn't panicked, of course not, but it is the first time she's ever had the possibility of being caught. she huffs, turning the screen off and stuffing it into her black bag before standing up and walking a bit faster through the hallway. she enters the room, swearing beneath her breath as she catches sight of a couple men, maybe a woman on the other side because she can hear her talking about how the door's still locked. _  
  
a quick turn of her heels and she moves a bit faster to the front of the house. it's stupid, but she swears she can hear the woman on the third exit option, and if she goes back to the second option, she'd pass the men who are more than likely trying to climb through the window currently. she unlocks the door carefully, palms sweaty and face flushed with a newfound panic as a dog begins to bark.   
  
she does the only thing reasonable at this current moment and runs, hands latching onto the bag hanging over her shoulder. it bangs against her body, only creating more sound, and it doesn't fucking help because the dog is chasing her and she hears the men talking to either each other or maybe the woman or even someone else if they're there, numbers being thrown around and she kind of is maybe just a little fearful that they'd be calling for backup to help catch her.  
  
she's not slow, obviously, but it's a fucking dog and she only applied a little bit to hide her scent before stepping foot into the house, and the bag is still being noisy, and honestly none of makes for a good situation. she follows down the road and behind a little house with a few more trees than usual, light shining through them so she thinks there might be a little store and typically the stores around here have alleys and she thinks she could find one with a ladder that leads up to the roof.  
  
and it does.  
  
except she only makes it to the first step before the dog's grabbing at her ankles and an out of breath man is tugging her down.  
  
fuck.  
  
she steps through the window cautiously, barefeet lighting touching the wooden floor beneath her. it's dark, the only light being from her flashlight and it's barely even covering enough ground. she swears silently as the floor creaks, her stomach churning just that slight bit. she doesn't think anyone's home right now, and that's a good thing. bad thing for them because they left their window unlocked though.  
  
she sits on the sill, slipping her shoes back on before taking a couple more steps into the rather empty room. there's a desk to her left, stocked up with papers and a couple pens and a computer. she can't fucking take a computer, besides, it looks cheap and not worth anything. she rummages through a couple sloppily put together drawers, only sighing when nothing nice comes to view.   
  
there's a hallway as she exits out of the doorway, left, right, and forward. she sticks with the left, quietly stepping in case of anyone being home. it's not very hard to break in and take, especially not when she's been doing it for a couple years now. she knows each and every route to all exits possible before breaking in, knows the exact time people typically leave. she counts each and every new family member that ever comes in, keeps track of the vehicles, any possibility of a security camera. it takes about two weeks before she's even able to get the slightest chance of being able to break in, but it's worth it.  
  
she's a natural and she takes pride in that.

this home only has one pet, that being an adorable little labrador. but she had heard the middle-aged woman discussing how he'd have to stay with whoever the hell jisoo is since they'd be out of town for about three days. it's wednesday night, and she's kinda of really wondering who the hell leaves town on a wednesday. nevertheless, it was still good timing and it worked out for her.  
  
she finds a laptop, looks expensive, maybe she could sell it for more than the internet says it's worth. it looks fairly new too, so that's a bonus. she makes a face, stuffing it into her bag, the added weight a nice feeling. 


	5. baby, you're bad [natzu smut].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tzuyu has a WEENIE goodbye. based off of that 1 twt video. u kno the one.

it's hard to keep the whine from spilling out from between her bitten lips, much more harder to keep her hips from bucking up against nayeon. and the girl is so fucking evil, only grinding down harder with a soft laugh, "aw, what's wrong, baby boy? can't take a little bit of teasing?"

she thinks she might start crying when she can hear jeongyeon laugh beneath her breath.  
  
it really hadn't been that long since nayeon seated herself in tzuyu's lap, hot breath tickling her ear as she whispers all low and soft, "do you want to play a game, puppy?"  
  
tzuyu really couldn't deny her once she pressed two quick kisses right below her ear.  
  
and maybe she should have thought this through a lot better, definitely should have denied nayeon; she can feel her pulse going wild, sweat beads forming upon her forehead, rushing down to her flushed cheeks and it's utterly fucking _embarrassing_. her chest feels tight as nayeon rolls her hips once more, her own quiet whimper slipping away.   
  
nayeon's fingers come up beneath her chin, pressing lightly in a small attempt at getting the younger girl to make eye contact. and tzuyu knows she should be a good girl and that she should follow nayeon's subtle commands, but she can't help it when her cheeks are absolutely burning and she feels herself tearing up. if she makes eye contact like nayeon wants, she'll be made fun of, and jeongyeon will probably laugh again, and-  
  
oh.  
  
she whimpers at the thought, cock straining beneath the fabric of her clothing. her hips snap up against nayeon, breath catching in her throat as one tear rolls down her cheek. nayeon purrs, rocking against tzuyu even as she gasps, "look at you, baby, so hard for me already. i bet you're already leaking, hm? such a messy baby, can't even keep yourself under control."  
  
"'m s-sorry, sir," she whines out, burying her face into nayeon's shoulder as she begins to rut up against her softly. she's already such a mess, and nayeon really can't get enough as she takes her own lip between her teeth, rocking faster. fuck, tzuyu is so fucking pretty like this, sounds so cute and nayeon just wants to wreck her, "p-please, wanna be i-inside."  
  
"already begging? that's _adorable_, pup," nayeon doesn't even hesitate despite her mocking tone, already glancing around as she slides the hem of her outfit up just that slight bit, other hand palming at tzuyu's length. and maybe it hasn't even been that long at all, but at this point, tzuyu doesn't even care that jeongyeon's eyeing them both with one eyebrow raised, a pretty little blush tinting her cheeks all the way up to her ears. it's embarrassing to be watched, so fucking embarrassing, and everything about this makes tzuyu want to scream and curl up into a tiny ball, but it's also making it so much harder to breathe because everything feels so hot. doesn't even stop there when nayeon's guiding her into her dripping heat, slowly and carefully sinking down onto it despite her hips bucking and her thighs shaking, "_fuck_, tzu," she growls, gripping the side of tzuyu's thighs, "so good, baby, you fill mommy up so well."  
  
"p-please-"  
  
"i know, angel, i know, just wait for me, okay? be patient, you're such a good girl for me, aren't you?"

"o-only mommy's," tzuyu slides her hands up to grip at nayeon's hips softly, fingers begging to get a taste of the older girl's pretty skin.


	6. untitled thing [mohyo smut].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo ... weenie ... sir .. mmmmm

"look at you, pretty, take my cock so well, hm?" the rather deep, rasped words are enunciated with a slower, deeper thrust that fills momo up so well she tears up, fingers scrambling to grasp onto the edge of the desk. a drawn out whine, broken by the harsh tug of her pretty black leash, squeezing just twice, sounds throughout the room as jihyo growls, trapping the lithe omega beneath her. she's trapped against the desk, sweat-slicked skin burning against the smooth surface, breath just barely making it past her swollen lips.   
  
the feeling is much different than something filling her up in... that way.  
  
(it's embarrassing to say it!)  
  
but it's not bad, fuck no, and if she's being honest, she feels much fuller than when jihyo normally fucks her. she even fucks into her differently, thrusts much deeper and even a bit slower, and it's driving momo absolutely mad because she can't seem to get enough. she can feel every single inch of jihyo's cock, hates that she loves it so much when jihyo pushes deeper, threatening to breed her full, because it's so dirty and she's dirty and she shouldn't like this, it's not what good girls do-

momo gasps, falling slack against the surface; jihyo's thrusts aren't letting up, the lewd noises only heightening her sensitivity. she bottoms out, leaning down to bite down onto momo's exposed shoulder before running her tongue along the newly formed mark, purring low and soft, "you're going to take all of my cum inside this pretty ass of yours, aren't you, puppy?"   
  
she sobs in response, pressure building inside the pit of her stomach at the thought of jihyo's cum dripping out of her; she wants to be full, needs to be fucked so full of jihyo it hurts. 

but that's one mistake she makes, choking over her high-pitched moans when jihyo simply yanks the leash back rougher.  
  
_you will answer me when i fucking tell you to, pup, otherwise you won't speak at all. good puppies only whine like poor little mutts in heat._  
  
her hips meet her ass at a quicker pace then, and momo feels so fucking dizzy from feeling so _full. _jihyo laughs low in her throat_,_ "what have we talked about, my lovely?"  
  
"d-don't know, s-sir, ple-"  
  
"dumb baby doesn't know?" it's a condescending tone, one that makes momo feel so pathetic and weak and utterly _stupid. _she's jihyo's dumb baby, only jihyo's, and she loves that, loves the feeling of being owned so much. "poor thing, so fucked out she can barely think. too bad you can't go anywhere, right? too tiny to even fight back, it's adorable."  
  
her thighs tremble, jihyo rolling the leash around her hand to fuck into her harder and momo swears the entire floor knows what they're up to by now. jihyo isn't dumb, and she knows just what will turn momo into a pathetic, begging little mess by the time she's done with her, so she hums, hot breath practically stinging momo's already burning ears, "they're all gonna know you're just my dumb little breeding toy, sweetheart, do you like that? like the thought of everyone knowing you're my pretty fucktoy?" 

"yes p-please, sir, w-wan' it, _fuck_, so m-much-"

"want what, angel? come on, darling, you can do better than that." and then jihyo's hand is snaking beneath her, two fingers pushing into her dripping heat, curling up, and momo's left a babbling little mess under jihyo. she doesn't push much further, telling momo to come on her fingers with laboured breath.   
  
her voice softens just enough for momo to make out a quiet, "such a good puppy, took my cock so well, didn't you, doll?"   
  
she whines, pushing back against jihyo, body still shaking as jihyo holds onto her tight, grip surely bruising into her skin as she fills her up more and more.


	7. imagine me and you (i do) [jeonghyo multi].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rly wna finish this hh

the slow, tantalising pull on her heart, violent but steady. it's a drag, chains keeping her from moving her limbs just the way she needs to. it aches, more so when it's cold outside and she can't really go anywhere. it wasn't supposed to be like this. she wasn't supposed to end up like this, but she is, and her body feels so heavy and her brain is so tired.  
  
this i have gotten used to.  
  
jihyo had changed, just as everyone said she would. it's cliche, most definitely, but it happened, and there was nothing i could do to stop it. i couldn't make her tell me things, i couldn't make her open up when she needed to. and she stopped doing so out of nowhere, and i'm not really sure why. maybe it was because her dad told her to, maybe it's because she became afraid. we don't talk like we used to. we don't interact like we used to.  
  
it's a weird feeling because it seems like i don't really know her anymore. we went from staying up until seven in the morning just rambling about how much of an asshole her dad is to barely speaking a single greeting twice a week if i'm lucky.  
  
and i don't like it.  
  
she's too pretty, and her heart is good despite her brain being mean and changing her heart sometimes. she still makes my heart do something strange, even if it's less, and i've learned the love is not quite a feeling, but rather something you just know. it'd be better if love was a feeling though because lately i need something to keep my soul afire. i want to feel something in my body. i want to feel something not in my brain, but my heart, i want to feel it in my soul.  
  
going through student records, planning events for the school to ignore, and simply speaking to adults each and every meeting is tiring. it doesn't fulfill my soul or give me much entertainment anymore. it stresses me out too much and i swear i can feel the gray hair coming in.  
  
i swallow carefully, tapping my pen against the desk once, twice. jihyo scoffs, raising the same brow she always does. she doesn't speak to me, but rather tilts her head before smiling and moving her leg further up the desk. i clench my jaw, scowling over at her cocky grin. if she won't speak first then we won't be speaking at all.  
  
i'm supposed to babysit her apparently. professor kim had brought her into the room just as i was about to leave with a soft, "she's misbehaving and she's causing too much disruption, please keep her in here with you to teach her about student council. i believe it'd be a good choice for her." it was, admittedly, the dumbest thing. i couldn't necessarily go home because i didn't have one, but i was still looking forward to going home.

but then jihyo is rolling her eyes and pressing her boot into the desk playfully, "come on, yoo, aren't you going to reprimand me with your amazing perfect student skills? mr. kim was hoping you would."  
  
"i don't have time for this, jihyo," i sigh, shaking my head and then returning back to my paper. i couldn't think of anything for the next school event, and it's not like the planning committee was going to help out at all. they're quite useless; they never do shit, "and you're not supposed to be wearing boots, you know. and the skirt is too high, and you're not supposed to be wearing the-"  
  
"i thought you didn't have time for 'this'?" she giggles, sliding her legs off of the desk and back into the floor. she taps her foot a couple times, her hand dipping down to run along the fishnets decorating her legs. she raises the side of her skirt up just enough for my face to already feel like it's burning before rolling her eyes, "you're so easy, just how i remembered. what happened? we don't speak as much anymore."  
  
"you did it."  
  
"nope!" she pouts this time, picking up her pencil before walking over to me and settling down in the chair next to me, "let me help."  
  
"you don't know anything about this."  
  
"okay and? it's not like you're doing anything," i freeze up, growling beneath my breath. she's correct, but she doesn't need to know that, "so i bet you don't know anything about it either."

"are you dumb?" i deadpan, sitting up straighter in my seat. jihyo looks cute, she really does, and the way she purses her lips before relaxing and running her tongue along them, i would absolutely love to do something, to-  
  
make her leave. and that's it.  
  
"i definitely don't know shit about it despite being class president for several years now, despite being one of the top students in this school, and despite being in student counc-"  
  
"watch your mouth."  
  
"what?" i furrow my eyebrows. the tone of her voice is different, a bit darker and it does something to me that i'm not very used to. but i roll my eyes and go to open my mouth to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach, "i don't-"  
  
"you do. good girls don't swear, now do they, unnie?"   
  
"shut up."  
  
"why? aw, am i doing something to you? you're so adorable."  
  
"you don't know anything." i huff before burying my face back down to the paper, my mind racing with thoughts that most definitely belong somewhere else. it's only becoming more frustrating by the second as i try and push the thoughts away this time only for more to flood in. i count out to ten in my head, wondering what exactly could make the school more active in participating during school events, but nothing comes. no one cares much anymore, and i'm already struggling by myself, and-

a hand comes to rest at the small of my back, "relax. you're not gonna be able to think of anything until you do."  
  
"no one ever participates, i'm not really sure what to do," i shrug, dropping the pencil and leaning back to breathe in slowly, "and there's no point in continuing to try and plan things if no one is gonna listen or anything. i really do not want to be in student council anymore honestly. not even the adults help anymore. no one really does actually."  
  
"no one helps?" jihyo makes a face and i can't miss the way she tenses. "uh, aren't tzuyu and mina here?"  
  
"mina had a recital and tzuyu is out on a date with chae. i didn't wanna ask her to stay or anything because they don't get much time together anymore, y'know? and i'm fine by my own."  
  
"you shouldn't be."  
  
"you shouldn't have left me," i bite my tongue after the words slip out, something reaching into my chest and gripping onto my heart tightly. i don't feel like crying, but i can't really see suddenly, and it feels as if i can't breathe. the room is tight, very hot, too. but i bite down harder, hand gripping the fabric of my skirt, "since you did, everyone has."  
  
and then it's silent, and jihyo's hand is covering my own, and she's doing the stupid thumb thing, and it's not fucking helping because she feels too nice.  
  
"i didn't plan to leave you, jeong. but i was hurting you when i was with you, was i not? me lashing out at you while you were dealing with your own family issues was shitty, and i couldn't stand the thought of making it worse. i had to." her voice is much softer than before, and it's almost like i can hear the old jihyo in it. i can't tell if she's faking or not though, and it does something inside my stomach. i'm not sure what happened or how it happened so fast, maybe i was stressed, but we were just now okay. we were arguing, not having to deal with me about to cry.   
  
i feel tired and sick.  
  
"you didn't fucking help me by leaving. you made shit worse because i had no one i really wanted. i can't make myself want someone, jihyo. i can't make myself stop caring for you and wondering about you, i can't get you out of my life," i breathe in shakily, but it doesn't help with my voice cracking, "i don't want you to go."  
  
"i don't plan on disappearing completely, sweetheart," she pauses and i feel her tense once more beside me, "i-i mean is that, like, fine to call you?"  
  
"yeah," i rub at my eyes harshly, pouting at the tears coating my hand now, "the fuck happened?"  
  
"i'm not sure. nearly fifteen minutes went by and you were crying, and i, um, i feel really fucking bad for leaving you. and i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you more, i really did think i was doing something better for you."  
  
"yeah, well, you weren't," i laugh, but it's not happy. it doesn't really feel like anything, just a bit more pain in my chest, "whatever. this is dumb, and i wanna finish my work."  
  
"can i come over later?" jihyo asks as soon as i go to scribble in a shape on the paper (sure, it wasn't making progress, but i don't really care). i nearly choke over my words, eyes widening as i scramble for the water bottle resting next to my paper. jihyo waits patiently, eyeing me as i swallow.  
  
"uh, no."  
  
"please? i wanna make things better, you know?"  
  
"i don't have a home, jihyo."  
  
"you- what?"  
  
"i. don't. have. a. home."

"your parents?" jihyo doesn't even hesitate to ask the question and i'd usually be pissed that she didn't take my feelings into consideration beforehand, but right now, i don't think i have a place to be pissed; i did just crumble apart in front of her and it hasn't even been two hours since she's been left with me. something about jihyo makes me weak. i should hate it, but i can't.  
  
"i don't like men." i tell her bluntly, voice still a bit weak from crying. i clear my throat once more when jihyo makes another face. it doesn't look bad. but it also doesn't really look good.  
  
"neither do i." she chuckles then, and i have to allow myself to float through my head for a moment. of course she doesn't.  
  
"they kicked me out."

"mine didn't. i told my dad to deal with it. and he's weak despite being an asshole," i hate how it still doesn't feel awkward. "how long have you been like that?"  
  
"sophomore year."  
  
"jeong, that's-"  
  
"two years. obviously i've gotten used to it."

it's already a bit messy, and jihyo can't really think of another way to make it messier as she cups jeongyeon's cheek, pulling her into a messy kiss, teeth knocking together  
  



	8. hfk prologue [series].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do plan 2 finish this i jus b depressed man

the false freedom of which only comes to a select five.

blessed be within, myoui mina finds an insufferable comfort in house angelus. too much control, not enough. like being trapped inside of a metal cage, she rests in silence, nails like claws as they dig into her pale thighs.

a flash goes off in her mind, one envisioning pretty, bloody hands, and she shakes her head. it seems to taste of honey, gold dripping away from her tongue as the sirens begin to scream out.

six am.

the first bell, signaling awakening time to abruptly be coming up. she's been up for hours, unable to catch even the slightest wink of sleep, heart pounding in her chest. she's unsure of why it feels so strange. restless.

jeongyeon turns to face her, squinting in the newfound light. she hums under her breath, rubbing at her eyes before sitting up and stretching, lips parting in such a pretty way mina finds another sinful thought making a home in her mind.

she doesn't like it.

"didn't sleep?"

"couldn't." she whispers, standing up. she grabs the pretty white robe by the hook above her bed along with her shoes and makes her way out of the sliding doors to her right. the others will be up and ready later than she will be if she can make it to the showering area before them. she's not so fond of the soft whispers that'll be uttered later, so she's been making it a habit to wake up earlier. though, she thinks it might be cheating if she can't even properly wake up.

the soft padding of her feet against the white tiled floor is the only sound in the showering room, up until she gasps from the cold water pouring down onto her freckled shoulders. she arches her back away from the water to momentarily reach forward and flick the knob closer to the left. she believes water this hot will be enough to wash away her recent sinful thoughts.

but she's pressing her fingertips to her lips, eyes fluttering shut as she imagines how soft jeongyeon's would feel against hers. or maybe how tzuyu or momo would cup her cheek all gentle like they'll break her, and she can feel dahyun shaking against her all too real. but then she's travelling lower and lower, fingers grazing the swell of her breasts, and her lips part open in a rather soft whimper.

the door slides open and mina flinches, jerking her hands away from her body to turn and grip onto the railing above her. it's momo, easily, long, black hair still all messy from her sleep. she's dawning deep, grey bags beneath her eyes, jaw slack in a yawn.

she seems to jump, tired eyes softening at the sight of mina, "hi, stranger,"

"momo-chan," she pouts before turning back to the running water, "you scared me."

"you'll be alright, pretty girl," momo chuckles, draping her own rope over the hook outside of the shower stall. mina tries to ignore the way her cheeks heat up immediately, stomach twisting and turning in such a good way she wants to giggle. "jeongyeon said you didn't sleep. why's that?"

"i just couldn't," mina responds softly, lathering more soap between her palms, "it's been hard these days, you know."

"what, you can't get that house aureum girl out of that curious mind of yours?"

mina freezes, sputtering, "n-no! i don't think of any of them like that. it isn't good."

"yeah? you gonna tell your daddy about my affair with nayeon?" she's only teasing, but it's still enough to make mina's stomach sink.

"and with dahyun," she tries countering, but momo shakes her head.

"of course. i'm terrified. i'm only keeping it a secret for their sakes. i don't want them to have to go through what your father and what sana's mother could do to them.

**Author's Note:**

> main twt: kyotojeon  
side twt: yeologlst w an l


End file.
